


Do You Love Me?

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: A USUK drabble.





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from @cream-cheese-and-bagels on Tumblr.
> 
> said prompt was  
> otp imagine #96  
> Person B: you love me right?  
> Person A: *being sarcastic* no, i dont love you  
> Person B: *starting to cry* but i thought you did..  
> Person A: *freaking out* NONNO I DO LOVE YOU I WAS BEING SARCASTIC IM SORRY-

I laid across Alfred’s lap, content as I let his hands play with my hair. I looked up at his gentle smile. I could tell that he was pleased to just lie around with me. I let my eyes flutter shut for a moment, just enjoying all that was Alfred. The feel of the rough jeans that he loved to wear, compared to the smooth feel of his jacket that he never took off. I even rolled over to take in the smell of the jacket.

“Arthur?” He asked.

My eyes snapped open. “Yes?”

“You love me, right?” His voice was little more than a whisper as he asked. His gaze left my face when he accidentally made eye contact, but he kept glancing back at me.

I rolled my eyes. “No. I don’t love you,” I said, as sarcastically as humanly possible.

His eyes teared up as I said it.

What a fucking moron. “Hey idiot. Look at me,” I commanded. 

He looked at me.

“I am a sarcastic little shit. For the most part, I despise human contact. I am lying here, cuddling with you and letting you play with my hair. I want to be close to you. I like it when you kiss me. So don’t let the thought of me not loving you even run through your dumb head.” I told him, honestly.

He smirked and pulled me closer to him, giving my lips a chaste kiss.

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You are such a bastard. You know that?” I complained, cuddling closer to him.


End file.
